


【狡朱】世间的每一个清晨

by dazzleye



Category: Kougami Shinya/Tsunemori Akane - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Psycho Pass - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazzleye/pseuds/dazzleye
Summary: 为了狡朱HE而神志不清的产物，短篇朱视角。时间线就当是在明年上映的剧场版之后，我们朱妹重获自由。
Relationships: Kougami Shinya/Tsunemori Akane
Kudos: 8





	【狡朱】世间的每一个清晨

常守朱重获自由并且复职的时候，狡啮慎也所属的行动科在国外执行特殊任务。一旦重新踏入工作的巨流，大大小小的刑侦事件便急速裹挟着朱前行——日复一日被奔跑、搏斗、勘察、报告、启动dominator所填充。他们并未问候对方，也并未相见。

二月春寒料峭，加完班的朱裹紧风衣，撑着伞，走进细雨绵绵的夜。她禁不住打了个寒战，为了侦破一起案件，她已经三天没有好好休息了，身体久违得出现了疲惫感。天空因为乌云微微变色，像被染上了不经意泼洒的红墨。

远处重重叠叠的霓虹招牌被雨滴擦拭得瑰丽炫目，行在光中，她的心轻盈起来。

朱忽然想起自己入职时的那一天，与那人初次相见的那一天，也同样是个雨夜。彼时明明是饱满沉重的分分秒秒，总是被追忆拉得很长；现下再回头看，却短得像打了个哈欠，除了眼角偶尔溢出的泪水，便什么都不剩了。

她收了伞，走进公寓，搭了电梯，再走出电梯，突然站定——

朱看到家门口站着一个男人。明明只隔着几米的距离，她却被一阵眩晕分散了焦距，虽看不清男人的脸，但能感知到男人在直直地望向自己，是暗流涌动的注视。

“狡啮先生？”

一滴雨水从她手中的伞面之上缓缓滑落坠地。

狡啮是冒着雨走来的。他应该在门口并没有等很久，夹克上还残留着雨的印迹，手中提了个貌似装满食物的塑料袋。朱走了过去，看到他发梢的雨滴反射着走廊灯黄色的光，冷冽的外表柔和、温顺了起来。

“吃过晚饭了吗？”狡啮向朱晃了晃手中的袋子。

“狡啮先生怎么会突然来这里？工作完成了吗？”朱打开了门，狡啮跟在她身后走了进来。这间属于她的公寓家具很少，简单可也称不上整洁，生活的气息微弱到随时可以散去。

“嗯，稍微告一段落了。厨房在哪里？”

“那边。没想到狡啮先生会亲自下厨。”

“去泡个澡放松一下吧，你的脸色可不太好。”

“有这么夸张吗？我的身体素质这么好。”朱嘴上逞强，却也乖乖地走进了浴室。

脱下西装，将刑警的身份、正义的重负卸下，这个赤裸的二十八岁女孩，只是个会爱、会死的普通人。温热的水来回拍打着朱纤细的身体，她像一只被风折断的芦苇，浮在秋末暖阳粼粼的江面，被浪涛冲上岸，又荡回去。朱闭着眼，湿沉的水蒸气让她的大脑运转得很慢，在氤氲朦胧的这方空间，她心中的局促膨胀、放大。突然到来的狡啮让她手足无措。

他们不再是并肩作战的同袍，也不再是兵戈相向的敌人，当朱不能再以逮捕为理由追逐狡啮的身影，八年已过，他们现在拥有的真实、令人确信的关系是什么呢？他们之间还剩下了什么呢？朱不愿细想。

我是在梦中吗，为什么狡啮先生总是出现在我的梦中呢？她猛吸了一口气，将头潜入水中。

待她擦着头发走出浴室，一个小时过去了。餐桌上已经盛好了狡啮烹饪的东南亚料理，炉火上炖着汤，食物的香气令朱迫不及待坐了下来，夹了一筷子菜送入口中。

“出乎意料地好吃！”

原本站在落地窗前的狡啮听到朱的惊呼，也走来坐下，“汤还没好，先吃菜吧。”

“在外漂泊多年狡啮先生的厨艺果真进步了。”

狡啮挑了挑眉，把桌上的两罐啤酒打开，递给朱一罐。朱伸手接了过来，怔怔地看着他。狡啮向她举起啤酒，“庆祝你重获自由。”

“我刚刚还在想为什么狡啮先生会突然来找我，原来是这样。”朱轻轻笑了笑，“干杯！”

两只易拉罐发出碰撞的闷响。

“其实你猜错了。”

“诶？什么？”

“履行承诺。我不是说了要给你讲我的旅途故事吗？”狡啮站起来，准备去关掉炉火，“当然在这之前你要先填饱肚子。”

朱关掉了AI的营养搭配建议，加快了吃饭的速度。

饭毕他们席地坐在窗前，朱抱着膝，狡啮仰着头，一时无言。 

他们曾经有过相似的夜，SEAUn的那晚，他们也分享了同样的私密与沉默——在狡啮的简易房间。古老的、神秘的建筑降下心灵的寂静，朱和狡啮蛰伏于这座异邦神明的圣所，让黑夜褪去他们的敌对外壳，于是他们聊起昔日的一切。

那时狡啮说，自己在日本时的所言所行从未影响过任何人。朱没有自辩。有人开玩笑地说起过，朱把自己活成了狡啮的样子，朱不承认却也没有否认。

酒把他们坚硬的心发酵成软软的一团。

“家中不用全息投影了吗？”狡啮开了口，“难道是受了杂贺老师的影响？”

“嗯，鹿矛围的案件发生后就不怎么用了。堆积在我身上的经历让我更加渴望真实，万物的真实，自我的真实；为了处理真实，揭示真相，甚至交付了一部分自由。”朱扭头问道，“狡啮先生，这些年你还坚持你的信念吗？”

他们身处的房间之外，鳞次栉比的高楼上一扇扇窗漏出方格状的光。狡啮看到她圆圆的眸中倒映出万家灯火。

没有一盏灯是为她而亮，但点亮每一盏灯的人都是她在守护的对象，狡啮想。

“如果你是指选择复仇和这件事的余韵，它们是组成现在的我的一部分，我从不后悔跳进了深渊，对于正义我问心无愧。”狡啮仰躺了下来，“可在战火纷争中的苟延残喘，也逼迫我承认，西比拉系统虽然掠夺了人的灵魂，但自然状态下的无序才是摧毁生命的不可抗力。我尽力而为助他们，但我并不想成为任何人的领导者。所以我回到了这里。”

“你跳进了深渊，与怪物搏斗，又从黑暗中走了出来。狡啮先生一直有着被西比拉系统所厌恶的、硬核又庞大的自我。”朱也枕着胳膊，面向狡啮侧躺了下来。AI早已贴心地打开了地暖。“我可以摸摸你的头发吗？”朱的声音变轻了。

“可以啊。”狡啮转身面向了朱。

“刚刚在门口我就想摸摸看，果真狡啮先生的头发和本人一样硬，在雨中都不会塌下呢。”

狡啮看着朱的指尖缓缓收回，无力地扣在地板上。他迟疑了片刻，还是伸手抹去了朱眼角就要涌出的泪滴，将她拉入了怀中。

“我不会开口讲述在你离去的这八年里所发生的一切，我不想让你对我产生怜悯这样的悲情。”朱哽咽的声音从狡啮的胸口断断续续地传出，“有段时间我像个书橱，我读完了你和征陆大叔曾经提及的所有书。读影响你们的书，仿佛也就可以从我这里出发，修一座与杳无音信、与死相通的桥梁。”

狡啮的眼角垂了下来。

“不过有一本书是例外，《追忆似水年华》。我只读到了第二卷的结尾，便停住了。”朱抬起了头，狡啮半阖着眼睛，像沐浴在月光下优雅而劲瘦的头狼。

“我已经背下来最让我痛苦的那段话了——每次我在信中写道：’生活纵然将我们分开，但我们对相聚时光的回忆却永存于心。’她肯定在回信中说：’生活纵然将我们分开，却无法使我们忘记那美好时光，它将永远是珍贵的。’我的痛苦减轻了许多。然而有一天，我在信中说香榭丽舍大街那位我们所熟悉的卖麦芽糖的老妇人死了，我写道：’我想这会使你难过，它唤醒了我的许多回忆。’刚一写完，我便泪如雨下，因为我发现我谈到爱情时用的是过去时，仿佛它是位几乎被遗忘的死者，其实，我不自觉地始终认为这爱情仍然活着，至少可以复活。不愿相见的朋友之间的书信最温柔动人。”

狡啮闭上了眼，收紧了手臂。朱感到一块异物贴在了脸颊上，她想那大概是狡啮脖子里挂着的军牌。

“狡啮先生，为了不忘记你，我一遍一遍去读八年前你留下的那封信。你写下的幸运二字，让我相信我可以对你抱持爱这种激情。这种激情可以在往事中疯狂繁殖，甚至是在别人口中偶尔提及的你的名字。它后来变成了我心上的浩瀚银河，壮丽，遥阔，包罗万有，但触不可及。我的理性毫无保留地奉献给了西比拉系统，我的激情只想属于我自己。”

狡啮对往事仅剩的抗拒与悲愤在这一刻被朱的自白所消解了。他决定来到朱的公寓，也是在矛盾和困惑中的无意识之为。他必须承认，与刑事科的嫌隙、对西比拉系统的不信任与厌恶都不能阻止他走向朱。在他觉察到这个短发女孩深藏的爆发力与通透心灵之前，他已经成为了一只扑火的蛾。他对于朱而言，是一道撕裂了八年的伤疤；而对他而言，朱何尝不是他渴望触碰的伊甸。只不过时间过得太久了，他的女孩，已经急速成长为强大而可靠的守护者。狡啮终于在这个深夜，大胆搭上了一艘向爱而去的海轮。

“把烟戒掉。”

“嗯？” 

“你已经不需要依靠烟草唤起的那个狡啮慎也了。”

“狡啮先生其实是个骗子吧。明明说要给我讲故事，却让我把心掏出来了。”

“以后再讲也好啊。”

“我仍在动摇，答案尚未明晰之前，这套制度仍旧有其存在价值。然而，我们或许也都是西比拉系统的掘墓人。”

狡啮没有接话，窗外雨越下越大，她听着雨声窝在爱人的怀中睡去了。

朱醒来的时候发现自己是在床上。她下床走出卧室，客厅已收拾规整，空无一人。她在茶几上看到了一封信和狡啮随身携带的手枪。

“朱，临时有任务，我先走了。AI已经告诉了我门锁的密码，作为交换，我留下了它。

至于你昨晚说起的真实，《追忆似水年华》的序言中还有这样一段话——其实这个世界是不真实的，至少是不可认识的，因为我们看到的世界永远受到我们自身的情欲的歪曲。世界不是一个，而是成千上万；‘每天清晨有多少双眼睛睁开，有多少人的意识苏醒过来’，便有多少个世界。因此，要紧的不是生活在这些幻觉之中并且为这些幻觉而生活，而是在我们的记忆中寻找失去的乐园，那唯一真实的乐园。

我很庆幸，所有与你相连的回忆都是幸福的。你是从记忆深处走向我的人。”

世间的每一个清晨都没有归路。二人的相聚是夜晚赠予的礼物，是命运为其无常而真心实意的赔付，朱想。

她拉开客厅的窗帘，推开窗户，刺眼的阳光射进来，她迎了上去，任风拂面。

“你晚来了很多很多年啊，可我还是为认识你而神往。”

注1：标题来自法国作家帕斯卡·基尼亚尔的同名小说。  
注2：最后一句诗出自阿赫玛托娃的诗《傍晚的天色茫茫昏黄》。


End file.
